Save the Night
by Red0313
Summary: Scully accepts a date with a new agent, leaving Mulder behind.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone. I am back again! Just wanted to let you all know that I do not own Mulder and Scully, or anything X-files. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story.

It was a typical day at work. I was doing the paperwork while Mulder was flinging pencils into the ceiling tiles. Whatever. It was about one o'clock, and I was finishing up my report. I figured now would be a good time for lunch. At that moment I heard my stomach grumble so I shut down my computer and grabbed my belongings.

"I am going to go grab a salad from the cafeteria. Would you like me to bring you back a sandwich," I asked Mulder. It was my turn to buy lunch. He bought lunch yesterday, and I figured it was only fair to alternate. Friends do that. We figure that eventually everything balances out.

"I would love a sandwich. Could you also grab me an iced tea, Scully?" He gives me an appreciative smile.

I make my way upstairs to the cafeteria, minding my business. I really should have went around the corner and gotten us two hot dogs. But, for some reason, I wanted a salad. So, I was going to endure the humiliation that came with being Mulder's partner. I straightened my posture and mentally prepare myself for rude jokes and snide remarks.

When I finally enter the cafeteria, I see groups of agent conversing. It stung a bit to not be involved with my colleagues, instead I was locked in the basement. But, what was I supposed to do about it? I make my way over to the salad bar and prepare my meal and grab Mulder's sub sandwich. I then walk over to the tiny fridge and pull out two iced teas. I pay the lady and quickly make my way to the exit. But, before I make it out, I hear my name being called.

"Agent Scully, can I ask you a question," I hear a male voice ask. I turn around and I am face to face with an agent I have never seen before, but he apparently knows me. I can't say he is hard on the eyes. He is gorgeous. I mean, he is no Mulder, but he is beautiful. After that thought, I mentally slap myself for comparing every single male to Mulder.

He was tall, dark, and handsome. He stood at about six feet, with dark black hair, and he had dreamy blue eyes. "Yes," I reply in a sweet voice. All professionalism was long forgotten.

"Well, my name is Agent Robertson, and I am new here. I was wondering if I could take you out on a date sometime," he asked, sounding much like a school boy. He even looked a bit nervous. What did I have to lose? I wasn't in any kind of relationship, technically. So, I did the unexpected.

"Yes, I would like that. When should I be expecting you?" I said, sounding a bit too excited.

"How about tonight around seven. Wear something nice," he said, finally sounding confident. I nodded my head and walked away. I didn't even realize there was a smile on my face. And it stayed that way when I walked back into the office.

"You look like the cat that just ate the canary," Mulder called me out. "What's got you all excited?"

"Well, Agent Robertson just asked me out to dinner tonight, and I said yes," I informed Mulder, not even looking up.

"Oh, that guy. Yeah, I saw him around. He is green. I saw him hanging out with Agent Myers and Henderson," Mulder's voiced with major jealousy.

"Mulder, just because he hangs out with those creeps, doesn't make him a creep. I mean, take you and me for an example. I hang out with you all the time, but I am still a skeptic," I say smugly.

He laughs at my metaphor. "Alright, Scully. You win. But, I just want to go on record saying that he seems like a 'creep'," he mocked me, using air quotes.

"Mulder, do I detect a hint of jealousy," I say, pouring dressing on my salad. It was only a joke. I didn't intend on it to mean anything.

"Scully, don't be flippant. I have nothing to be jealous of," he shot back, sounding so sure of himself.

"Well, my date is tonight, so we shall see."

I could tell Mulder was jealous. He didn't make it too obvious, but the way he was pretending to work, made it known. I heard him do a couple deep sighs, clearly frustrated. When he finished his sandwich, he tossed the wrapper towards the trash can, missing it completely. When he was forced to do the walk of shame, he glanced at me with a wounded look. I cracked a smile and brushed him off. He walked back over and began sharpening another pencil, preparing to fling it into the ceiling tiles.

"So, Scully, are you going to call me after this date," he asks.

"Mulder, am I to assume that you want me to check in with you?"

"No, not really. I mean, I would appreciate it. But, if you have other plans, than feel free to tell me all about it tomorrow morning."

"No, I will make sure to call you," I say, allaying his fears.

I wasn't really into dating. I said yes because it has been a while since I had male company, other than Mulder. I wouldn't mind dressing up and eating at a fancy restaurant. If Mulder asked, I would say yes to him too. However, he hasn't asked, so what am I supposed to do? I wasn't even going to let Agent Robertson give me a kiss goodnight. Nevertheless, a nice dinner sounded great. So why was I feeling so guilty?

At about five o' clock, I packed my stuff up and bid Mulder a good-bye. I promised that I would call him as soon as the date was over. As I was heading out the door, I looked back at him. He was staring at me with a puppy dog look. Yeah, he was jealous.

"I will call you tonight, Mulder. Stay out of trouble!" I try to lighten the mood with a joke. It worked and he waves me off, giving me a small smile.

Please leave a review!

RED0313


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No copy right intended. Also, I want to set this around season six. Most of my stories are around six or seven, because I feel like that is when they potentially started their love affair. Enjoy!

It was five thirty when I finally reached my apartment. I only had about an hour and a half to get ready. I was excited to say the least. It had been a long time since a man had taken me out to dinner. Mulder and I always went out to dinner when we were away on cases, but never had we gone on a legitimate date. I was hoping that he, eventually, would work up the courage to ask me out. Maybe this little date tonight would make Mulder realize that his time is running out. Though, the only person I really have the time of day for is Mulder. But, he doesn't necessarily need to know that. A woman needs a little mystery in her life.

Walking into my bedroom, I pull open my closet doors. Agent Robertson told me I should wear something nice. Did I have anything nice? It'd been so long since I dressed fancy, that I wasn't completely sure I had anything. But, at last, I found a little black number I had stuffed away for special occasions. It was simple but classy. It was strap less, and it barely hit the floor. I had bought it for my brother's wedding reception, some odd years ago. I only hoped that it still fit. I was a little chubby back then, but after a couple of years working with Mulder, I dropped the weight quickly.

After, I got out of the shower, I blow dried my hair, giving it extra volume. I sprayed it down with hairspray. When it came to my make-up, I had to dig through my cabinets to find what I wanted. I didn't wear a ton of make-up on a daily basis, but I had some stored away for special occasions.

I did my make-up with natural tones. I used a ruby lipstick, coral blush, and a dark black mascara. I skipped the eye shadow, never being the one to use it properly. Every once in a while, when I had time, I would put some brown on, but I didn't feel like I needed to go the extra mile tonight. Less is more, I heard my mother's voice.

I looked over at the clock and it read 6:45. He would be here within fifteen minutes. I scrambled to get my dress on, hoping he wasn't going to be early. I went through my closet to find some high heels. I had a lot of heels, but I had very few dress up heels. I found a pair of black strappy ones. Perfect. I put them on and felt they completely the look. I was satisfied that the dress had fit perfectly. I gave myself a once over in the mirror, smiling, and heard my cell phone chirp. I hope that wasn't Robertson canceling the date.

I run to it, almost tripping, and answer it quickly. "Scully," I say, sounding a bit out of breath. "Hey, Scully. I just wanted to wish you luck on your date. Also, I wanted to remind you that your mother wouldn't be please if you kissed on the first date. That is all I am going to say."

Yeah, no jealousy there. Throwing my mother in the equation was a nice bit. "Mulder, I am hanging up on you now. I will call you in a couple of hours."

"Fine. What are you wearing, Scully?" I heard him ask, and I had expected him to.

"Mulder, good-bye," I say, hanging up on him.

Mulder's jealousy made this date ten times more exciting. With that thought, I heard a knock at my door. I grabbed my black pea coat, found my purse, and then turned the lights off. When I opened the door, I saw Agent Robertson standing there in a very stunning tux. He looked great. I watched him look me up and down, waiting for his approval.

"Are you ready to go, Dana?" That was strange. I figured he would at least give me a compliment. He didn't even bring me a rose. Was this guy fresh out of the Academy or high school. I couldn't tell. I shrugged it off, chalking it up to nervousness. Mulder would never do that to me.

I prayed I wouldn't spend the night thinking about Mulder, but I knew I would. Robertson caught my eye, but he definitely did not catch my heart. He was gorgeous, but I doubted he had any kind of personality. You don't hang out with Agents Henderson and Myers if you know what's good for you. Those two agents are trouble with a capital T.

When we got to his car, he didn't even open the door for me. He went to his side, unlocked it, and left me to my own devices. Now, I was really getting annoyed. Just because I was independent, didn't mean that I didn't like being treated like a woman. At least Mulder opened doors for me. Tonight was going to be a long night.

Please leave a review!

RED0313


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone. I wanted to let you all know that I am switching to Mulder's POV for one chapter! I thought it would tie things up nicely. No Copy Right Intended! ENJOY!

Mulder's POV- Right After Scully Left

Scully just left me for her date. I couldn't believe she accept dinner with Agent Robertson. He was a scum bag. I caught him looking at women and cracking dirty jokes all the time. I've even caught him gazing at Scully a few times. He's been around for a few weeks, and has chosen to hang out with the two troubled agents. Personally, I didn't like him from day one, but that is just my opinion. All the women agents swoon over him. I just never thought that Scully was the gushy type. I thought I was enough for her.

Who am I kidding? Scully should be wined and dined on. I shouldn't expect a beautiful woman, like Scully, to live the kind of life style that I do. She should be happy. She deserves to enjoy herself. The least she could do is have a nice night out, even if that isn't with me. I would rather she go to a fancy restaurant all dolled up, with me, but I didn't ask. Agent Dreamy beat me to it. I was mentally kicking myself.

Yes, I was jealous. I was actually seething with jealousy. I wasn't jealous of Scully. She deserved a night out. I was jealous of Robertson for having the nerves to ask her out. I was envious because someone was taking My Scully out. Someone else had the balls to ask her out. I knew she would say yes to me. But, I thought she would take it as a friendly date, not a romantic dinner.

I don't know. Ask me anything paranormal, and I could answer you within seconds. Ask me something related to Scully, and my mind turns to mush. I know everything about her. I know her favorite food, color, and movie. I know who her high school boyfriend was. I know her birthday, family history, and I know what she does on the weekend. I know how she takes her coffee, all the way to her favorite pajamas. But, when you ask me a romantic question, I freeze. I can't even begin to tell you why.

I decided I was thinking too much. It was time to go home and spend the night alone, as always. I grabbed my coat and locked the door behind me. I hopped on the elevator and was walking through the bull pen when I heard it.

"Did you hear what Agent Robertson is doing tonight," I heard a female agent ask another female agent. I stopped quickly and backed up.

"No," she replied.

"Well, don't say anything, but he is taken Agent Dana Scully out to dinner," she said in a hushed tone. I hid behind the water cooler, trying to catch the conversation.

"Really, that's certainly interesting. I thought Spooky and her were together. I wonder how he feels about her little date night?" I could just see her smirking. I hated when they assumed Scully and I were sleeping together. My reputation was ruined already, so I could care less. But those comments gave Scully a bad name.

"Well, Agent Henderson said he is doing it as a sort of initiation, kind of like a dare. If he wants to fit in around here, he has to be one of the guys. We all know how Henderson and Myers feel about Mulder and Scully," she said.

It was true. Those two agents hated us. They were always teasing us and spreading rumors.

"Oh, man, is he in for it. If she finds out, she is going to kill him! Those three guys better hope that Mulder doesn't find out. You know how Mulder gets when anyone is a threat to Scully. He won't put up with that bull shit." And she was right, I felt my hands clenching as soon as I heard them talking.

"I guess we will hear about it soon enough. Anyway, I will see you around, girl! Have a good night!" I quickly make my way out of there. I didn't want them catching me.

Their little conversation gave me food for thought. I wanted to tell Scully, but I wasn't sure she would believe me. I also didn't want to crush her spirit. After all, maybe those two women were just gossiping. I know a lot of younger agents are jealous of Scully. Maybe they noticed me and wanted to stir up trouble. I wasn't sure.

I made my way home, ordered dinner, and popped in a movie. It was around 6:45 and I was bored. I decided I would give Scully a call really quick.

When I called her, she answered in a rush, sounding out of breath. She sounded excited for the date, and I couldn't bring myself to breaking the bad news to her. She'd probably kill me for it later, but I made my decision. I teased her and asked her what she was wearing. I couldn't help myself. I imagined her in a long black dress with her hair all done up, with a slight blush to her face from my little innuendo. She probably looked beautiful. I only wish I was the one taking her out.

She hung up on me, promising to call me after her date. I accepted her answer, and pouted a little when she hung up. I was hurting for her. She didn't deserve to be the butt of a joke. I only hoped that Agent Robertson showed her a good time and treated her properly.

But, just incase, I would be waiting at her apartment with some ice cream and a rose. I knew that she would catch on to his little shenanigans quickly, and she would be hurt when she got home. Scully was strong, but even she would be devastated. I wanted to be there to comfort her, not only as her best friend, but maybe give her the night she deserved, even if it was at her own house.

Please leave a review! ?

RED0313


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, everyone! I just want to thank you all for reviewing and following! I hope you all enjoy. No copy right intended.

* * *

Robertson and I arrived at the restaurant. I will give this one to him, the place was nice. It was a little Italian number. I loved Italian. I didn't eat it very often, but when I indulged, it would be for chicken alfredo. Maybe things were looking up.

We walked in, and Robertson put his hand on my lower back, where Mulder always did. I tensed up, and he quickly removed it. I wanted him to know what the boundaries were. There would be no touching tonight. I wasn't the one night stand kind of girl, especially since I already belonged to

someone.

We sat in the corner, secluded from everyone. The waiter came over and took our order. Robertson ordered before me, much to the waiter's dismay. He got a rum and coke, very class. I got a red wine, a Malbec. I figured I better get tipsy for this date. I wasn't going to enjoy myself otherwise.

The waiter came back with our drinks and took our food order. Robertson once again ordered first, interrupting me, and order the house spaghetti. I rolled my eyes, and smiled at the waiter, silently apologizing. I order the chicken alfredo with a small house salad.

About fifteen minutes into the date, I wanted to break his face. I was over it. He was extremely selfish. He hadn't asked me one question about myself. He went on about his grades in college. Apparently he graduated top of his class, which would explain why he lacks personality. He claims he was top at the academy too, but I highly doubt that. I looked more fit that he was. He had a little baby fat on him, and his biceps were nowhere near the size of Mulder's. I motioned the waiter over to our table and ordered another wine.

I was into my second glass when I saw them. I had zoned out this entire date, looking past Robertson. I nodded my head, made proper moans, and said 'that's crazy' when I saw fit. I looked to my right and saw Agent Henderson and Myers sitting at a table, tucked away. I wouldn't have seen them if Agent Henderson wasn't wearing that tacky, yellow tie. I noticed that at work earlier. It stood out like a sore thumb.

It soon dawned on me. I was being set up. Oh, I was furious. That would explain his odd behavior. I felt my blood boil. I didn't know whether I wanted to cry or commit murder. I excused myself and fled to the bathroom.

When I reached the bathroom, I felt the flood gates. I felt like I was back in high school, with all the cheerleaders, calling me Dorky Dana. There was an incident when the jock had asked me out to Prom, but only because he lost a bet. Once I found out, I locked myself in my room, crying myself to sleep. I think that is the night that I turned into the Ice Queen. I don't remember feeling that terrible in a long time, until this point.

Was I really that undesirable? Why won't guys date me? Why am I always so alone? They sure have no problem seducing me, but a relationship is out of the realm of possibilities.

I looked myself up and down in the mirror. I put on an icy glare and toughened up. I wouldn't let these men get to me. I was better than them. Just then, I heard the bathroom door squeak open. A pretty blonde walked in and immediately complimented me. "You look great, girl," she said, and disappeared into a bathroom stall. That was all the confidence I needed!

I walked out of the bathroom, posture fixed, and ready to finish this date. When I got to our table, I noticed our food had arrive, and Robertson had started eating without me. Figures. I started working on my plate, ate half, then called the waiter for a box for the other half. Robertson was getting drunk, and I felt him put his hands on my thigh a couple of times. Each time I smacked his hand, but he kept going back for more.

When the waiter brought the box, he set the check down on the table as well. Robertson had enough decency to pay for the bill, surprisingly.

"Are you ready to head home, Dana," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. I glared at him, but I wasn't going to make a scene in the restaurant.

"Yes, I've been ready since we got here. Let's go," I said, with an icy tone, but he took it as an invitation.

He quickly paid the bill. I threw my coat on quickly and grabbed my to go box. I watched Robertson look at Henderson and Myers, throwing them a smile and a thumbs up. He was so oblivious. I decided I couldn't take anymore of this bull shit.

I walked over to Henderson and Myers, and I let them know that I was well aware of their little games.

I leaned in really close, and whispered to them. When you say it quietly, it sounds more like a threat. "Hi, boys. I just want you to know, that you won't get away with this. I know what you three are up to, and your boy is definitely NOT getting lucky tonight, or ever," I said, smiling smugly. They paled, and I walked away proudly.

I walked back to Robertson, and said, "are you ready?" He looked at me confused. "What was that about?"

"Oh, I just noticed our colleagues over there, and I wanted to make sure to say hello. I didn't want them thinking I was unfriendly, or anything," I purred.

"Okay, then. Let's go back to your place, shall we." He placed his hand on my lower back, too low. I ignored it for now. We called for a taxi, and when we got in the cab, I let him have it.

"Agent Robertson, what the hell is going on!" I wanted answers, and I wanted them now. All politeness was gone. Venom was dripping in my voice.

"What do you mean, Dana?" He asked, seemingly confused.

"Scully, Robertson," letting him know we were not on first name basis. "Don't even think tonight went well. I want to know why Agents Henderson and Myers were lurking in the corner tonight. And you better be honest with me," I lowered my voice, threatening him.

"Scully, I don't know why they were in there tonight, honestly." He was such a terrible liar.

I reached over and slapped him. It wasn't a hard slap, but he knew I meant business.

"Ah, what the hell, Dana. That wasn't very lady like," he grabbed at his cheek, acting like a wounded puppy.

"Oh, cut the crap. You've been a complete ass all night, and I want to know why. What game are you playing," I shot back.

"Fine," he said relenting, with a glare. "It was a dare. I instructed to ask you out on a date, as initiation," he confessed. I felt there was more.

"And..." I tried to grease it out of him.

"And, the plan was to get you home and get you into bed," he finally confessed it all.

"I am sorry Dana. I really am. You did look beautiful tonight. I wanted to take you out on an actual date, but the guys would never let me hear the end of it. I shouldn't have sunk to their level, please forgive me."

In his defense, he really did sound sorry. However, I was too hurt to accept his apology. I didn't want to hear any of it. I couldn't believe that I had been the butt of yet another office joke. It was getting old. Now I know how Mulder feels.

"Save it, Robertson. I don't want to hear it. I am sure you had your reasons. Fitting in is more important that respecting a woman. I see where your loyalties lie." I did my best at lying the guilt trip on him, but my heart was hurting and I couldn't bring myself to even speak.

I yelled at the cab driver to pull over. We were a couple blocks from my place, and I didn't want to spend another second in the cab with this scum bag. The cabby pulled over, and I opened the door to get out. I glanced back at Robertson one more time, he looked sincere, but I slammed the door on his face anyway.

I opened my purse and pulled my phone out. I figured now would be a good time to call Mulder, and let him know that he was right. I knew Mulder wouldn't rub it in my face, but I still hated being wrong.

"Mulder," he answered in high usual tone. It felt great to hear his voice, and I relaxed, with a smile on my face. My bad night started to slowly dissipate.

"Hey, Mulder, it's me. I am just calling you because my date is over." I confessed, kicking a rock along the sidewalk.

"Already, it's only eight o'clock. Are you home now?" He seemed like he was occupied.

"No, I am actually about a half a block from my house, walking. What are you up to Mulder, you sound busy?"

"Why are you walking? I thought Robertson was giving you a ride home?" He said with concern.

"Well, it's a long story, but I basically jumped out of the cab. Seriously, Mulder, what are you doing?"

"Me, I am just dishing out some ice cream. I got a sudden craving for it." I could just could imagine him making a mess in the kitchen.

"Mmmm, that sounds really good now. Maybe when I get home, I will have some." After my night, I was going to have a whole damn pint. I didn't care how many calories it was.

"That bad of a night, huh?" He asks, and I just shrug to myself.

"Yeah, but we both saw it coming, especially you. But, it's over now, and I am about five seconds away from ice cream and a hot bath," I say, sticking my key in my lock.

I open my apartment door, and there is something off. I feel a presence, but I can't pinpoint it.

"Mulder, someone is in my apartment," I say with a panic. He doesn't respond, and it freaks me out a bit. "Mulder, are you there. Answer me," I shout.

"Relax, Scully, it's just me," I hear Mulder's voice coming from my living room.

"Mulder, what are you doing in my living room. You scared me to death," I screamed, feeling my heart race.

He walks over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. I relax, and look up at him smiling. I saw him look me up and down. I smiled at him when he met my eyes. I could read his face, and he didn't have to compliment me. The look he gave me was far better than any compliment. But, Mulder was a gentleman, so he said what he thought anyway. "Scully, you look amazing. Breathtaking."

Please leave reviews!

RED0313


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, this may or may not be the last chapter. Also, this is a little OOC, but not so much that it is A/U. So, please enjoy and let me know what you think. Also, ideas are always welcomed. No copy right intended.

* * *

It felt fantastic to hear Mulder's approval. I sighed with relief and rested my head on his chest.

"Scully, I dished us out some ice cream. Why don't you go change, and we can sit down at talk about tonight," he said, gently pushing me towards my bedroom.

"Okay, I'll be out in just a second," I threw back with a smile.

Heading toward my bedroom, with Mulder's watching the entire way, I couldn't help but smile. Also, I couldn't help but wonder why he was at my house in the first place, dishing out ice cream, nonetheless. Did he somehow know what the pesky agents were up to, and if he did, why the hell did he not tell me?

I quickly grabbed a pair of my blue, silk pajamas and make my way to my bathroom. I took off my make-up, feeling silly for even putting so much on. Why was I trying to impress Robertson anyway? I soon realized that it wasn't Robertson I was dressing up for. I had Mulder in mind all night. The way I did my hair to my apparel, I thought about what Mulder would think. I sighed to myself, and then I dressed myself in my comfort clothes. I hung my dress back up, feeling no need to wash it. Then I headed toward the living room, so that I could sulk with my best friend.

When I walked out in the living room, I saw Mulder sitting on my couch, flipping through the channels. He hadn't noticed me, so I stood there and took in the scene. My ice cream was sitting on the table, next to his, waiting to be eaten. Unlike Robertson, he was waiting for me to join him before he devoured his meal. That was just one thing I loved about Mulder's mannerisms. He really was a gentleman.

He turned around and caught me. "Scully, our ice cream is going to melt. Get over here. You can vent to me about how terrible Robertson was, and I promise that I will listen and not say one word," he grinned back, teasing me. I blushed from being caught, but I quickly made my way over.

"How about you tell me why you are here, Mulder," I said, sitting down on the couch, close to Mulder, while he handed me my ice cream bowl. It was chocolate, if anyone cares.

"You're going to be mad at me when I tell you this," he confessed, looking guilty.

"Mulder, I am always mad at you, but I won't hold it against you," I teased.

"Well, go to your happy place, because when I tell you this, you'll be pissed," he was stalling.

"Mulder," I warned.

"Fine, I know why Robertson was a total ass hole tonight. He was playing you, Scully. He was doing it as a dare. I heard a couple of female agents gossiping in the bull pen, after work. I didn't have the heart to tell you. I didn't want to be the one to break your heart," he spilled it all out, sounding sincere. At least he had my best interest at heart.

I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. He took his finger and put it under my chin, lifting my face to meet his eyes. I felt my eyes grow wet. I tried to blink back the tears, but when I met his eyes, I broke.

"Mulder, I know. I caught Agent Henderson and Myers observing the date. Once I saw them, I figured it all out. And you knew about it? You should have told me, Mulder. It would have saved a lot of heart ache, not to mention humiliation," I try scolding him.

"Scully, I wanted to tell you," he says, grabbing my hand. "I really did, but would you have believed me," he pleads.

"No, I suppose not," I caved. "Mulder, I just don't understand why guys won't ask me out on dates. Am I really that bad," I sulked.

"No, Scully, you are perfect. I think you intimidate men, well most," he states.

"What do you mean by that," I raise my voice, feeling hurt.

"Seriously, you have to ask? Well first, you are very head strong," he explains.

"I am not sure I am following," I say.

"Well, Scully, you're extremely intelligent. Some men find that when a woman is smarter, she is a threat. Also, you're very beautiful, which insinuates that you are already taken, or that they are out of your league. Also, sometimes you are rigid."

"What the hell does that mean," I shout. I cross my arms and raise my eyebrow.

"That, right there, Scully. When you cross your arms and raise your eyebrow, it is intimidating. It frightens a lot of our colleagues," he softly admits.

"You think that's why I am alone, because I am rigid?"

"Scully, if those guys are afraid of you because of your intelligence, beauty, and strength, than they are missing out," he grabs my hand, reassuring me that I am not a loser.

"Mulder, you don't think those things of me, do you," I hesitantly ask, looking down.

"Absolutely not. Actually, if anything, those are all my favorite traits of yours. I love that you are brilliant, beautiful, and a bit bitchy. I find those things very alluring, to be honest."

"Oh, Mulder. I can't believe I even went out with him. What was I thinking?"

"You were being a typical girl," he says. I punch him in the arm playfully.

"Ouch, that's not what I meant, Scully. I just meant that you wanted to dress up and be taken out to a nice dinner. Doesn't ever woman want that? Isn't that what you girls live for," he says, surrendering.

"I guess you're right. It was exciting to finally have a reason to dress up and look nice," I confessed.

"You did look nice, too. I liked seeing you in a dress, but I also like the relaxed look. I like spending time with you like this," he says in a hushed tone.

"I am glad you were here waiting for me, Mulder, even if you scared me to death. I am glad I had someone to talk to, instead of sulking all night, with a pint of ice cream." I say, and earn a smile.

"To be honest, Scully, I was a bit jealous. I should have been the one taking you out tonight," he admits shyly.

"I know you were. If you would have asked me, I would have said yes to you too, Mulder," I countered.

"Yes, I know that, but would you have taken it as a friendly gesture or a romantic dinner?"

"It all depends on where you took me. If it was a casual setting, I would assume it was just like any other time we go out. But, if you asked me to wear something fancy, I would have taken it as a romantic gesture," I explain, while he nods his head.

"Okay, I will remember that," he dully notes.

"Anyway, as always, you saved the night," I willingly admit.

"With pleasure, Scully. I only wish you didn't have to go through the humiliation."

"Yeah, well, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger."

"Scully, if that were true, your super hero cape should arrive any time now."

"Mulder," I say, reaching for his hand. "Since we won't be working tomorrow, would you like to stay and watch a movie with me?" I was basically asking him to stay the night, in the most casual way as possible. I didn't want to appear needy.

"Scully, are you coming on to me," he says with excitement.

I blush furiously. "Mulder," I groan.

"Alright, Scully. I won't make you ask. If you want to have a slumber party, than I wouldn't be opposed to it. Just one question. Do you have a sleeping bag," he questions.

I wanted to slap that grin right off his face. But, what was I supposed to do? It was a proposition. He had asked a legitimate question.

"No, but I have a bed, and that should be enough," I wiggle my eyebrows. "We can even skip the movie, if you want," I suggest.

"Scully, I thought you would never ask," he shouts.

I leaned into him, and he met me half way. It was the single best moment of my life. Our lips touched, and time had stopped. It was a magical kiss and unique. It was new, but if felt like we had been lovers in another life time. Our tongues danced in a comfortable way. I felt electricity shoot straight through my body. I felt his hand lace through my hair, pushing me against the couch, placing his other hand near my hip, essentially pinning me in place. I grabbed his head with both hands, bringing him closer to me.

Eventually the need for air drew us apart. We looked into each other's eyes, both surprised.

"Mulder, what just happened?" I was nervous to say the least. We just crossed that line, and I wasn't sure it was such a brilliant idea.

"Scully, it's best not to question it," he countered.

"No kidding," I agreed.

"Do you think we could do that more often," he pleads.

"Well, I don't see why not," I smile.

"So much for that movie, huh," he said feeling pretty satisfied.

"Well, we pretty much cut to the chase. How about we just head to bed?"

"You have no arguments from me, Scully. Lead the way."

* * *

Maybe TBC. I'll have to get past this writers block.

Please leave a review!

RED0313


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! I loved this story, and I really did want to try to make one last chapter. Let me know what you think. I spent some time on it. I really don't do stories where Mulder and Scully have the sex talk. So, I hope this meets everyone's standards.

* * *

I awoke the next morning, only in my undergarments. More often than not, I put on my silk pajamas, no matter how tired I am. So, when I awoke, in my bed, alone, with no clothes, I panicked. But, I only panicked for a millisecond, because I heard the toilet flush and remembered why I woke up in this state.

Last night, my date had gone completely wrong. Everything that could have happened, basically happened. Robertson was a complete jerk, I was once again the laughing-stock of the FBI, and I felt like Dorky Dana all over again. The memories from last night sent a sharp pain to my heart. I was thoroughly embarrassed and hurt.

Even though the night was a disaster, something did go right. Throughout the situation, one person remained the same. Even though Mulder knew my date would be an epic fail, he still managed to save my dignity and more importantly, the night.

Don't ask me how this man does it, but he does. He allows me to be weak, but I still feel strong at the same time. He gives me my independence, but protects me in a secret way. He is sneaky about that. Mulder's reaction to the situation has altered our relationship, and we are now delving into something bigger than us.

I was jarred from my thoughts when I heard the bathroom door swing open. I quickly pretended to be asleep, and I even tried to even out my breathing, appearing to be asleep. I was going to start snoring, but I thought that would be too much. I don't snore.

"Scully, I know you aren't sleeping. I can practically hear you thinking," he teased. He knew me so well. That was another thing I loved about him.

"Was I really that obvious," I sound deflated.

"Well, you were pretty convincing. I would have bought it, but you weren't snoring. As soon as you stopped snoring, I knew you were awake."

I practically felt my mouth hit the floor. "I do not snore!" I crossed my arms to prove my point.

"How could you possibly know that, Scully. I am just stating the obvious. It's not a big deal. It's kind of cute, if anything."

"You think it's cute when I snore," I raise an eyebrow in question.

"Well, our relationship is still fairly new, so yes, I think everything you do is cute. But, a few years down the road, I can't guarantee it won't annoy me." He says, looking at me with a smug smile. He starts to put on his pants.

My ears perked at his confession of my snoring being less cute a few years down the road. It didn't hurt my feelings. What really got my attention was that he acknowledged our night. He wasn't trying to be evasive or awkward about the situation. If anything, he was bringing the subject to light. I felt a huge weight lift off of my heart. Last night was too incredible to be a one time thing. I would die if he thought we should go back to the way things were.

I roll on my side and watch him for a second. "Well, we've only spent one night together, and I can already feel the annoying traits set in. What does that tell you?" I joke with him. He fakes hurt, but I know he really isn't.

"Well," he says, throwing on his shirt, muffling his voice. "I suppose that just means, I love you more than you love me. But, it's hard to decide. You were pretty vocal last night," he smirks. I blush furiously, smack him hard, and quickly recover.

It was nice to hear those words. We had said it last night, in a round about way, but never out in the open. Even now, we barely said it to one another. It was more of a joke, but it was more than we usually expressed.

"Mulder," I softly say. "That cannot be proven," I try throwing my rational, scientific explanation at him.

"Not everything can be proven, Scully. I think our time on the X-files has given us some fine examples."

"Yeah, well, you know what I mean."

"I do, I do," he mocks. "Are you ready to face today, Scully?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice, Mulder. I have to go to work."

* * *

After we had gotten ready for work, it was time we went in to face the music. At least, I had to face it. Mulder assured me that he would be behind me 110 percent, but I wanted to do this myself. I didn't want to look like the damsel in distress, so I told Mulder to back off. If he didn't, that would just give us away. So we agreed that we would just play it by ear.

"Scully, I think it would be easier if you just let me beat the crap out of them."

"There are so many flaws in your theory, Mulder."

"That's never stopped me before. I don't know why this time has to be different."

"Mulder, I can take care of myself. I don't want this to spread like wild-fire."

"Alright, but something is telling me that it already has."

"Well, maybe our colleagues will be adults about the situation, and they will just brush off Robertson and his little joke."

"Scully, I hate to tell you this, but the odds are about as good as Skinner's hair growing back."

"Mulder, give your jokes an intermission."

"Sorry," he sulks.

* * *

We finally arrive at work and I stand outside the door for a minute. Mulder looks at me, silently giving me strength, and I fix my posture. I put on my Arctic demeanor and grab the door handle. This is the moment of truth.

When we walk in, we get a couple usual stares, nothing out of the ordinary. I look at Mulder with a confused face and he shrugs. When we walk through the bull pen, every body is standing around in little groups talking. I don't have to have ears to know what they are saying. Every body in that room was talking about my date last night. I stood there for a minute, hearing my name, sometimes Mulder's, and then they would send a glance towards Robertson. His face held nothing but shame. He was not proud of his shenanigans, but he couldn't do a damn thing about it. I saw Myers and Henderson beside him, patting him on the shoulder. I grimaced. They made my skin crawl.

Obviously my presence wasn't known yet. Mulder leans down to my ear and whispers another wise crack. "Uh-oh, Scully, you better call the fire department." I smacked him. He let out a grunt, which got everyone's attention. Mulder was right. My night had indeed spread like wild-fire. My face was beat red, but I held my posture.

Every body looked at me. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, even I felt awkward. Even though Mulder was supposed to stay silent, he did not. But, I couldn't really be mad at him, it was a bit funny. And, I honestly wasn't doing any good.

"Alright, everyone, there is nothing to see here. Dorky Dana and Spooky Mulder are just going to head back down to our basement, with our shovels, digging for the truth. If anyone has trouble solving a case, send it our way. The real FBI agents will take care of it. Obviously, the majority of you haven't matured, not to worry though, it will happen. All in good time, folks. Have a splendid day!"

Then he grabbed my hand and all but carried me to the elevator.

"Mulder, what he hell was that about," I questioned him, a bit out of breath.

"Scully, that was me taking the attention from you. Now, everybody is so worried about my little outburst, you are yesterday's news. You're welcome."

"Mulder, that was really sweet. Thank you!" I was a bit choked up. That really was very sweet.

"It's nothing, really. They already think I am off my rocker, so what harm could have been done? It was actually a bit of an adrenaline rush. I love stirring up trouble. Can we do that more often?"

"No. I don't think I can handle that much excitement ever again. That was embarrassing, Mulder!"

"Yeah, it was. The things I do for you, Scully."

"I'd do it for you in a heart beat, Mulder."

"I know you would. But, luckily you won't have to. No body is ever going to talk to us again. I was extraordinarily rude back there."

"Eh, our reputations or any chance for human contact at work, have been ruined for some time. Not to worry."

The elevator reaches the basement, and the doors open. I grab Mulder's hand and pull him out.

"Come on, Mulder, we have dragons to slay."

He looks at me and smiles. "Scully, marry me," he jokes.

"Not today, but we can certainly keep that door open."

" I will hold you to that," he promises.

"I know you will."

And I laugh at our life. Only Mulder and I could end up together over something so silly. Only Mulder would propose, real or fake, after we embarrass ourselves in front of the entire FBI. It was at that moment, I decided, this would a great story to tell over Christmas dinner. In fact, I should just write a damn book.

* * *

Please, please leave reviews!

RED0313


End file.
